More Than Comfort
by Sidney Blackwell
Summary: SEASON 2 SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILED. The team is re-assembled, Sumeragi and Allelujah have feelings for each other but will they realize it too late? Sumeragi X Allelujah
1. Chapter 1: I've Missed You

**MORE THAN COMFORT**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam00, the characters or the creative rights, but boy if I did!

**A/N:** CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. 18+ ONLY. Also, MASSIVE SPIOLERS FOR SEASON 2! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED UP TO ATLEAST EPISODE FOR SEASON 2 OR IT WILL WRECK IT FOR YOU.

* * *

**Chapter One: I've Missed You**

The briefing room of the Ptolemaios was dark and crowded with the crew, pilots and guests aboard. The room, normally reserved for more somber occasions, had been converted to a temporary hall for the purpose of celebrating their reunion. The Meisters were home and Sumeragi was back. Some faces are missing, some are new and some had changed, but those surviving members were there.

Sumeragi has isolated herself in a dark corner. Clutching her bottle close, she watched the room, watching those nearest and dearest to her interact. She took stock of the changes.

Lockon's shoes had been filled, Ian's daughter training to fill Feldts as Feldt filled Christina's. Ian himself seems to have been caught by his age, which has begun to show its self in his face. Lasse's face now bore the scars left in everyone's heart by the absence of Christina, Lichecht and the rest. Teira was un-phased, unchanged on the outside as was Setsuna, but both men had warmed up. Teira now made the occasional joke, Setsuna's change now obvious from his interactions with Princess Marina Ishmal.

_Allelujah…he has changed…and yet…not…_

Her eyes lingered on him, watching him. Her eyes traced his form while she marveled at how quickly he had recovered from his four years of hell. 'What ifs' began to run wild in her mind. What if her plan to rescue him had failed? What if she had lost someone? What if she had lost him?

_What if I caused another…Emilo…_

She had known that she had seem cold and uncaring in her reluctance to plan a strategy to liberate him from the enemy, but that had simply not been the case. She had been terrified. The idea of losing him because of her own incompetence had been almost more than she could bare. At least in enemy hands he was alive. It had taken so much for her to overcome this fear. Once he was back aboard the Ptolemaios she had sworn she would not continue, that she would not put others at risk.

Taking another long gulp straight from the bottle, she reveled in the sweet sting. Although the sensation had been dulled by her level of intoxication, the burn was warm and welcoming.

She continued her observation of him as he made his way from person to person, a new drink in his hand, a habit he had picked up from her. Her thoughts began to drift back to their conversation, the last drink they had shared together, when he had given her reason to break her promise to herself and continue on providing plans and strategies for Celestial Being. Her hand unconsciously mimicked the motions of her trailing her hand shyly over the back of her chair as it had at that time. She recalled the wine he had brought, a nice vintage, to share with her. She had been hopeful that they could at least fall back into what they had shared four years earlier, however with the mention of HER, that had all been dashed.

A tight feeling overtook her chest and something visceral began to twist inside of her stomach.

_Soma Peris…_

She thought back to the way he had spoken about her, the look of determination on his face when he swore he would bring her back to him. It was then she knew that her feelings were one sided, un-reciprocated. She had tried to subtly to plead with him, tried to make him recognize that Soma was the enemy. He had just insisted that Soma was not her, that she was Marie, and that he would make her realize that.

She took another long drink, tilting her head back, her disheveled auburn hair falling away from her face as her warm chocolate eyes closed under long black lashes.

She thought back further, to his twentieth birthday, the first time they had shared a drink. The day they had become lovers. Had she known how much trouble she was getting herself into then? Not likely. Would it have stopped her? Again, not likely. She had been attracted to him from the start, what was more, it was nothing more that two lonely souls in need of some comfort.

_When did it become more than that for me?__ I have to stop thinking of him that way…_

Taking a few more steps into the room, away from the wall on which she had been leaning, Sumeragi moved to put the bottle to her lips again.

"Sumeragi, you are going to drown in that if you aren't careful."

The voice is low and carries a thick Irish accent. Realizing who it is, she began to mentally kick herself for the shiver now running up and down her spine and the small amount of heat beginning to gather between her legs. His lips brush her ear as he murmurs these words to her. His hand has found the perfect curve of her hip.

"That might now be so bad…" she replied, taking another swig off of the bottle.

Determine to forget her affections for Allelujah, her extremely drunken state allowing her to find such actions acceptable, she leaned back into him and turned her face to his, leaving their noses a centimeter apart.

"…as long as you give me mouth to mouth afterwards."

She watches as he licks his lips, his hand sliding up and down her side. Suddenly, he jerked her around, planting one hand firmly on her ass, the other on the small of her back.

_This could be affective…_

Reaching up, she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and pushes her hips forward to rub against his. She can feel his arousal beginning to grow through their layers of clothing as she begins to sway against him to the beat of the music playing in background.

"You don't have to drown for that…" His lecherous grin spanning his beautiful face.

_This is what I need__…_

She began trying to convince herself as she prepared to do what she always did, prepared to use another man to forget about the one she really wanted, the one she really…

Through half lidded eyes, she sees Lyle begin to move in closer. Allowing her eyes to drop the rest of the way shut she waits for his lips, but they do not come.

"Oh, great." She hears him mutter.

"Sumeragi!" It is HIS voice. Sighing, frustrated at the female equivalent of the impending 'cock block', she released Lyles neck and turned to face the true focus of her desires.

"Allelujah." She turned to face him and attempted a smile, though it she knew it came across more as a drunken smirk. With some effort, though less than she would have liked to admit, she leaned into her 'dance' partner.

"Wow, you're bombed!" He chuckled, clearly half in the bag himself.

"Tell you what, Lyle, I was going to get out of here anyway. Why don't I take Sumeragi off your hands and take her back to her quarters."

"Oh, I don't know…" Lyle smiling at Sumeragi appreciatively, "I think we are just starting to hit it off."

Giving her ass a firm squeeze, Lyle began to rub circles around the small of her back earning him a muted moan. Her knees locked together, she was now beginning to feel uncomfortable with the level of arousal Lyle was raising her to, particularly in front of the man she was trying to forget.

"I am afraid I really do have to insist." He voice has changed, his eyes too. She watched as the expression she had observed previously returned to his face. He was determined.

"It's alright, Lyle. We can finish this later." She interjected, brushing against him once more and giving him a flirtations wink.

_If Allelujah is so insistent on playing 'protector of Sumeragi's reputation', then I'll let him. As long as it makes him happy._

As the room grew dark she felt a firm grip on her wrist as she was tugged out of Lyle's grasp. With the urgency of the pull, she felt her feet fall out from under her as she stumbled, her cheek impacting something warm and comforting before truly blacking out.

_Thump thump…thump thump…_

_

* * *

  
_

Scooping Sumeragi up in his arms, he set his mis-matched eyes on Lyle in a firm glare. His ego damaged, he pulled Sumeragi firmly against his chest, reveling in the feeling of her warmth.

"I hadn't realized…"

"Oh, no, it's not like that. She's drunk. If she wants to…uh… when she is sober, she is her own woman."

"Yeah, sure…" Lyle said, patting Allelujah on the shoulder as he walked pasted.

_What a danm fool!_ Lyle thought to himself, proud of his accomplishment. He had had no real intention of taking her back to his room or anywhere else for that matter, not that he was not attracted to her, she wasn't hard on the eyes or anything. He had seen the way she had been looking at Allelujah all night, it was the way Feldt had looked at him, well, up until he had kissed her. He had also see the way Allelujah looked at her, the way he seemed intent on protecting her.

He did have to ask him self what in the hell it was keeping them apart. People in their situation should grab at everything they can in life. Who knows when it will end.

* * *

"You're drunk." His voice was sweet and innocent in her ears.

He had set her down just as she had become conscious and was now supporting her by the wrists, giving her space, still somewhat hurt at her behavior with Lyle.

Looking up into his eyes, eyes which could not be called innocent, she found the concern and something else that looked like…did he feel…

_No…Couldn't be…_

They had reached the door to her quarters, though she had no recollection of how they arrived there. She was grateful to be at her room and alone with the person she simultaneously wanted to be alone with and yet as far away from as possible.

"That's what you think." She hiccupped, making eyes up at him a sultry smirk on her face as she forced him backward, further into her room. The arousal that she had begun to feel when 'dancing' with Lyle was now raging, the true focus of her desire now pressed against her body.

"S-S-S-Sumeragi…" he stuttered softly, surprise in his voice as she continued to back him into her room, his hands still holding her wrists in an attempt to support her.

When the back of his legs hit the bed he toppled backward, taking her with him as his fingers were still locked firmly around her wrists. Landing squarely on top of him, supporting herself on her elbows, she lowered her face an inch from his. Gazing into his beautiful mis-matched eyes, she could feel his breath rising and falling beneath her. Despite her own consumption she could smell the alcohol on him as well. Lowering her face further yet, she murmured the words of a lover.

"I've missed you…"

Her lip brushed lightly against his as she confessed this to him. Her words relaxed him and took out any fight he may have put up. The look she had known four years ago settled in on his face, reflecting in his eyes, as she felt him stiffen against her inner thigh. A tell-tale look or reminisce crossed over his face. She knew he was thinking of their previous encounters.

She felt so good on top of him, her large firm breasts pressing into his chest. How could he not want her? He could feel his erection growing, as it strained against his tight black pants. His hips involuntarily ground upward into her thigh.

_I'm never going to be able to focus…_

Continuing to test the waters, teasing him, she brushed her lips lightly over his and gently nipped at his lower lip. As she shifted her hips ever so slightly, his left hand left her right wrist. Tangling his fingers in her air he pulled her face down to his. Their lips locked in a deep kiss filled with need. Need for comfort, need for companionship, need for understanding.

_It's not you he wants…_

A small amount of thought crept its way in through her drunken hormone amplified haze. She knew that this was just for tonight, that he had made her no promises. In fact, he had all but declared his love for another woman.

_For now will do…_

Rolling her gently over on to her back, he settled between her legs, his weight a comfort to her.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt and slid beneath it, the tight black fabric giving way to her searching fingers. As she was caressing his back, he began to trail kisses down her neck to her shirt line, the sensation of which causing her to moan and arch her back, forcing her torso up against his.

The feel of her breast crushing against served to fuel his hunger for her. His hand moved deftly to remove her shirt and bra before once again burrowing his face in her flesh. He kissed then squeezed the supple flesh before sucking a hard nipple into his mouth earning him a loud moan from the woman beneath him.

His mouth felt hot on her flesh, his kisses nearly lighting her on fire. She began to lose control, her hips grinding up to him, her sex seeking gratification as the room began to spin.

"Ah…Allelujah…" She managed to pant out as she tugged up on his shirt, a pleading look reaching her eyes.

Smiling down at her, he obliged, pulling the shirt up over his head and tossing it aside. His eyes locked on hers as his hands moved to the waist of her pants, his fingers moving with disturbing accuracy for someone who had been drinking. A second later, he was sliding her pants and lacy blue underwear down her long shapely legs.

Lying on her back, naked beneath him, looking up into a face that made her heart clench, she was over come with an intense desire to make him feel good. Her eyes trailed down from his bare chest, falling to rest on the waistline of his pants where her fingers were fumbling clumsily to undo the button.

"You really are drunk." His voice was low and he leaned in to whisper, he lips tracing the shell of her ear and once again, she felt the chill of arousal run up and down her spine.

"Shhhhh…" She replied, fingers finally having succeeded in their task, she pushed his pants down, kicking them of the rest the way with her feet.

Mustering what little coordination she had, she rolled him on his back and began kissing her way down his torso. She could hear his breath becoming increasingly irregular the closer she got to her target. Reaching her destination she began to tease him, blowing on his throbbing length, flicking her tongue out, running it over the pink tip.

Moaning in pleasure and frustration, he clutches the sheets in a desperate attempt to restrain himself, his hips rocking up in an attempt to penetrate her mouth. He can feel his balls tightening, pressure and need building to a nearly intolerable level.

The heat between her legs, intensified by his enthusiasm, was building at a rapid pace. She began to wonder how much longer he would be able to restrain himself she felt his hand on the back of her head. Applying gentle pressure, he pushed her head down. Parting her lips to allow the entry, she took in as much as she could, allowing him to fill her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive flesh.

Before long she was bobbing her head up and down, moaning her own desire against his flesh as her own need grew. He felt wonderful in her mouth. As her motions intensified his hands re-fisted in the sheets, his perfect ass lifting from the bed.

"S…s…stop…Su…I'm gonna…" he groaned.

Knowing what this meant, she drew her head back, sucking hard on his shaft one final time. Looking up the bed at him, she licked unconsciously licked her swollen lips.

Moving swiftly, he switched places with her, laying her on her back. He parted her knees as he looked into her eyes, lowering his gaze from her face, down over her large breasts, down her flat tummy to her now exposed sex.

Taking a moment to appreciate its appearance and revel in the scent of her arousal, he lowered his head slowly, eyes again on hers giving her a meaningful look. She knew this was going to be great.

Gasping at the sensation of his tongue gliding over her slick folds, she tossed her head back, arching her back to an impossible degree.

"Ahhh…Ah…Allelujah…" She panted, fingers entangled in his hair as her hips began grind.

She could feel my climax coming as his attack became focused on her clit. A thick finger slid deep inside of her, pumping slowly, purposefully as his tongue continued to lavish her. Withdrawing his finger, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders allowing him fuller access. Once he was confident she was in a stable position, he re-inserted his finger, now joined by a second.

It was too much. She felt her ache reach its peak before finally toppling over, sending her into a mind bending orgasm. Her fingers were tangled in his thick messy brown locks as she screamed his name over and over again before collapsing, exhausted.

When the world made sense again, he was on top of her, his throbbing erection pressing hard against her core as he prepared to enter. She shifted, adjusting to give easier access, while wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, and gazing once again into his eyes. As he entered, his eyes closed, face contorting in a mask of sheer pleasure, as was her own. His back arched, letting out a low moan at the ceiling.

At first his thrust were slow and deep, allowing her to match his rhythm. Her legs hooked around his, her hips matching his movements.

"Ohhh…yessssss…" He moaned before capturing her lips with his own, his tempo increasing.

Her legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to pull him in harder, deeper, though she knew her body could not take much more. Sounds of passion filled the room, and she was quite sure, the hallway outside her quarters. She did not care. She could not have cared less if the whole damned universe heard them, let alone this lonely little ship.

"Sumeragi…" His voice was throaty, his lips brushing her throat as he strained to get her name out. The mere fact he was thinking of her during this act was enough to send her over the edge once more in another mind bending, sensory overloading orgasm, his name once again tearing from her lips as her body stiffened into an arch.

Her second climax subsiding, eyes half lidded, nearly physically exhausted, she looked up into the face of her lover returning his gaze. They were both panting heavily. She could tell his release is near. Looking into each others' eyes, he see something there in hers, something she didn't mean to communicate, and then his release finds him, his seed spilling deep inside of her.

Finally spent, he collapses on top of her, not bothering to withdraw.

She cannot see his face, she does not know how he is feeling, what he is thinking. He cannot see hers either. He cannot see the satisfied smile or the emotion coming across so clearly in her eyes, at least, not at the moment.

Once he had caught his breath, and, she was certain, readied himself to deal with what he now knew and likely feared she will bring up, he rolls off her, lying beside her, gazing at her ceiling. Her heart breaks

…_awkward._

At least if they had been in his quarters she could have left. This was inescapable, she felt trapped.

The silence between them growing heavy as she pulled the sheets over herself, she mustered a small amount of courage. Looking up at him, he was not looking back, his eyes locked onto the ceiling. She can felt the tears begin to form in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

_I don't cry! Not anymore!_

Swallowing thickly, she pushed herself up out of bed.

"I…" She could not finish the sentence as she made her way to the bathroom, intent on showing away what she was feeling at that moment.

TBC…

SB


	2. Chapter 2: Foolish Behavior

**MORE THAN COMFORT**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam00, the characters or the creative rights, but boy if I did!

**A/N:** CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. 18+ ONLY. Also, MASSIVE SPIOLERS FOR SEASON 2! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED UP TO ATLEAST EPISODE FOR SEASON 2 OR IT WILL WRECK IT FOR YOU.

**Chapter Two: Foolish Behavior**

The door slid shut behind her as she stepped into the bathroom adjoined to her quarters. His scent still heavily upon her, she drew it in through short ragged breaths. She needed to be clean. She was grateful for the four inches of steel separating them, four inches which would shield her from him and allow her privacy in her heartbreak and indignity.

She started the hot water running, steam immediately beginning to build as hot water hit cold tile. Tears now gliding freely down her cheeks, what little sound her near silent sobs produced obscured by the steady rhythm of water flowing though pipes and the inevitable impact of it hitting the shower walls and floor.

"Damn it!" She cursed at herself, her voice high and broken, her throat straining.

Stepping into the hot stream, allowing the water to sooth her, to wash away the remnants of him, of their lovemaking. She began to berate herself.

_When did I become so foolish! I knew__ what I was getting myself into. I know he doesn't love me. Oh, he cares about me, but he doesn't LOVE me. Stop acting like a lovesick teenager! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Her thoughts then drifted back to Billy as she began to wonder if this was how he had felt when he learned that she belonged to Celestial Being. She let out a small bitter laugh through the sobs, thinking back to when he had crawled on top of her, when she had been too drunk to say no, too in need of comfort to push him away. Even then, she had called out for Allelujah, cried, not kissed him, never meet his eyes. The foolish man had thought that they were tears of joy and that she was crying out her thanks to God.

_I suppose he and I are equally foolish…_

She did not suppose that he had ever realized that she was calling out for her lost lover. She wondered if he had put it together once he had realized her affiliation.

Cursing that her eyes had betrayed her, cursing that she could not take it back, cursing that she was so damn lonely and most of all, cursing her weakness, she began praying that he would be gone by the time she got out.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

In her bed, he had sat up startled when she had left his side. He had not heard the end of her sentence. He only knew that she was upset. He understood why. She had silently told him something he had unconsciously known for quite some time now. He was left alone, staring after her and then at the door the separated them.

_I am being so foolish! I should go after her. I should tell her how I feel. But__, then, how could I ever focus on what I MUST do? How could I ask her to understand that I am going to retrieve Marie or die trying? How can I ask her to accept and shoulder the burden of my penance with me? Now is not the time…_

The floor felt could beneath his feet as he stood to redress himself. Shirt in hand he made his way to the bathroom door, one hand holding his rumpled shirt, the other resting on the frame. He listened to the sounds on the other side. He heard her cursing at herself, he heard the water start and then he heard something that broke his already broken heart. Faintly, beneath the sounds of the water, he could hear muted, muffled little sobs. He had made her cry.

His fingertips skimming over the smooth surface of the door, heart aching to open it and walk through, he stood for a moment in silent contemplation.

"Sumeragi…" he murmured quietly.

_I have to leave before I do something foolish. Please forgive me…_

He pulled his shirt down over his head and glanced around her room. He wanted to take something of her with him. He found what he was looking for sitting on top of her dresser. It was a purple and white kerchief he had seen her wear on occasion, tied around her neck while off duty. Scooping up the little scarp of fabric, he inhaled its scent. It smelt of her perfume.

Thinking it over for a moment, he once again pulled his shirt from his back. Tucking it under her pillow, he hoped, in some small way, that it would make her happy.

_Some day soon…_

And with that though, he turned and left her quarters.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

The washroom had filled so full of steam she could barely see the walls, her fingers were water-logged and her lungs were screaming from the humidity. She did not know how long she had been in there, she only knew that it had been long enough to cry herself dry.

With one more silent prayer for solitude, she shut off the water. Wringing out her hair, regretting cutting off the majority of its length, she stepped from the shower and grabbed one of the fresh white towels from the rack above the toilet.

Wiping the steam from the mirror, she was depressed at what she found there. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair a matted mess and no trace of a smile graced her lips. She looked as miserable as she felt.

Sighing deeply, buying herself a few more moments of guaranteed solitude, she began the task of untangling her locks. Once this was done, she splashed some cold water on her eyes to clear them up. Finally satisfied that if, by some unlucky chance, Allelujah was still on the other side of the door he would not be horrified, she secured her towel tightly, took a deep breath and stepped out into her room.

Seeing that the room was empty, Sumeragi let out a sigh of relief while at the same time fighting back tears. On some level she had wished that he would have stayed, that he would have told her he felt the same for her as she did for him. A fresh wave of tears threatened to stain her cheeks.

_This is what you wished for. This is what you knew would happen._

Crossing her room, she sat on the edge of her bed and flopped back allowing her head to bounce on impact. She spread her arms out to the sides, one arm in the sheets, the other under the pillows, where she felt something soft. Sitting up she retrieved the item from under the pillow. It was his shirt.

Smiling softly, she brought his shirt to her face and inhaled. It smelt of him, which, despite his distinctly boyish nature, was quite manly.

_Thank you, Allelujah…_

She slipped the garment over her head and retrieved a pair of pyjama pants. Returning to bed, reviling in his scent, she passed into sleep, hoping and dreaming that he actually did return her feelings.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

"Allelujah!"

He stopped dead, stiffening at the sound of his name.

_Oh, shit…_He thought to himself, quickly tucking Sumeragi's kerchief into his pant pocket.

"Uh…Hi, Setsuna…" He replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Setsuna regarded him for a moment, his typical semi-annoyed facial expression altered only by one quirked eyebrow. Allelujah began to sweat a little. He knew he had been caught, he knew that he had been caught with the level of noise they had made, he just could not retrain himself after being away for so long.

"Where's you're shirt?"

He knew he smelt of sex, he knew his appearance was even more dishevelled that usual. He also knew that if it got out how he had just hurt her that his team-mates would never forgive him. It wasn't just himself he was concerned with, he wanted to spare her the indignity of anyone else knowing.

"In the wash." He replied cheerfully.

He watched warily for a moment, preparing for another question. There seemed to be something going on behind the younger mans eyes. He was not stupid, only seemingly naive to adult relations between a man and a woman. It would only be a matter of time before he put it together.

"Setsuna?" It was Marina.

"Talk to you later!" Allelujah quickly grabbed the opportunity to excuse himself, making his way to the privacy of his own quarters.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, he withdrew the small scrap of fabric from his pocket and inhaled deeply from it. Though she obviously didn't know it, she was like a drug for him, soothing his insides, a drug that he could become very much addicted to, which was exactly why he needed to stay away, at least until he had recovered Marie. He could not afford the distraction if he wanted to live long enough to make something real of it.

Tossing the memento on top of the neatly folded uniform at the end of his bed, he hit the shower. Loathing to wash away her scent, he knew he didn't have a choice. Warm water ran down his well-muscled body as he shampooed his hair. With the water running down his back, he recalled how her fingers had felt, at first tracing the muscle, then clawing at him passionately.

Finally through washing himself, he quickly dried and dressed in his new clean uniform, again tucking the little scrap of her scent in his pocket.

_Maybe it will bring me luck…_

Unable to sleep, the look in her eyes and the hurt in her voice haunting him, he got off of his bed and went for a walk. He wasn't surprised to find himself naturally drifting toward her quarters, it was after all, where he wished to be most.

Walking past her door, he contemplated called on her. He wanted nothing more at that moment then to crawl into bed beside her and hold her, but he knew that was impossible. He quickened his pace.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

"Sumeragi!"

Bolting upright in bed, the alarm sounding in her ears, now accompanied by an alarmed sounding Feldt, Sumeragi struggled to get her wits about her.

Crossing the room, half stumbling, head pounding, she leaned on the com button.

"What's the situation?"

"A-LAWs and lots of them."

"I'm on my way."

Not bothering to dress in her uniform or to put sock or shoes on, she made for the door. Bolting out into the hallway, she made it through the door just in time for Allelujah to run passed, a look of sheer determination once again upon his face.

Running past her, his mind blanked. He could think of nothing else. Stopping and turning quickly, he found her standing there staring after him. Running back to her he stood in front of her for a minute, not even a foot of distance between them, looking down into her eyes. She was so beautiful. Her hair messed from sleep, his shirt was stretched tightly over her ample bust. Then there were her eyes.

There it was, the look that she had needed to see returned, the one that carried all of the emotion welling up inside each of them. It was reflected in each others gaze, and then he turned to run off. With quick reflexes, her hand shot out and grabbed his.

Feeling her tight grip on his wrist, he turned back to her. He watched as her lips parted to say something to him. He was not ready to hear it. Acting quickly, he caught her mouth with his, embracing her in a deep, 'end-of-the-world' kiss just as Lockon, Tieria and Setsuna made their way past them.

"Highly inappropriate." Tieria commented, disgruntled at the display of affection, adjusting his glasses as he continued past.

Lockon simply let out a little 'whoot' of encouragement while Setsuna put together the pieces of his earlier encounter with Allelujah.

Completely ignoring their audience, Sumeragi felt as though her chest would explode as their lips continued to work together. After a moment, they parted, giving each other meaningful looks.

As she ran toward the bridge, she afforded herself a glance backward at his retreating form.

_Come back to me safely…_

Reaching the bridge, she claimed her chair and immediately began strategizing. She looked over the sensory equipment read-outs. Compensating for missing data and possibly inaccurate readings, she analyzed the situation.

_Don't screw this up…_

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

"Prepared to launch." Allelujah informed the bridge crew as Arios left the hanger.

_I will do this._

He read the plan Sumeragi was already piping through. It was flawless. He began to follow through on her plans, himself and his comrades all set into rolls perfect for them and the ability of their respective Gundams.

It was then he noticed her.

"Marie!" He shouted over the com. "Marie! It's me!"

Though she was not his planned opponent, he engaged her in combat. Arios locked together against her custom A-HEAD. The sound of metal grinding against metal sounded on the field.

"Allelujah, pull back, this is not the plan!" Tieria barked at him, furious for his deviation.

"Marie!"

"I am not Marie! DIE YOU FAILURE!" Her voice stung his ears.

"MARIE!"

Her beam saber began to cut through the torso of Arios, its inner workings beginning to grind to a hault. Allelujah moved quickly to lock the arms of the Gundam around Marie's mech, the dead weight of which sent them both hurtling to the earth.

TBC…


End file.
